choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan (Ride or Die)
Logan, a character in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance book, is a member of Mercy Park Crew and is one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Logan's appearance is determined by the player. If he loses to you in a game of pool and you have him run naked, you note that he has deep long-healed scars on his side. Personality Logan says he is not a subtle guy. If you comment that he has more experience than you, he tells you he has different experience than you, and not to confuse the two. Background Logan's mother was incarcerated and he was born in prison and taken away, put into the system. He doesn't know her and assumes the she is still there. He never went to high school, as he has been on his own. When he was 15, he got into trouble and ran, totaling his car. He said he got emotional, lost focus, and lost control. He was lucky that he didn't kill himself, but it made him want to be ready (as in prepared) and not rely on luck. At some time, he was living under an underpass where he was found by Kaneko who took him off the street and gave him odd jobs. Chapters Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance * Chapter 1: The Boy With The Car * Chapter 2: Troublemaker * Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back * Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve * Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears * Chapter 6: Opposite Lock * Chapter 7: The Good Kind of Trouble * Chapter 8: Crashing * Chapter 9: Heating Up * Chapter 10: The Great American Pastime * Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before * Chapter 12: Where The Line Is Drawn * Chapter 13: The Only Rule Relationships Teppei Kaneko Logan says Teppei is the only person who has ever believed in him and he tells you that Teppei is sorta a personal mentor. Teppei taught him a lot of what he knows. He has been working for Teppei for about a year, doing repair work, tune-ups, and transmissions. In Chapter 6, Teppei tells Logan to focus on himself and on the job, that you will leaving for college soon and so he shouldn't get emotionally invested. In Chapter 10, Colt reveals that Teppei asked Logan to pursue you because the older man knew you were the daughter of the cop investigating them. Your Character Logan first meets you when you accidentally crash into him while he's talking to Brent. He gets Brent to invite you to his house party, where you “save” him from Ingrid. If you decide to open with a joke, he laughs and his eyes never stray from you. If you decide to check out Brent's car collection, Logan tells you that he has been everywhere and nowhere, and that he has spent his whole life on the road, but nowhere he would take a nice girl like you to. He also tells you that he loves cars because cars don't let you down. In Chapter 1, if you decide to kiss him and tell him it's your birthday, he wishes you “Happy birthday” and kisses you again. In Chapter 2, he texts you because he wants to see you again, and invites you to a sideshow. If you comment about other girls, he tells you that he kinda likes it when you're jealous. If you choose to ride with him as he races, he is surprised if you say the car needs a "boost" (since he doesn't think you'd know about nitrous oxide) but understands when you say you heard it in Mario Kart. In Chapter 4, while meeting gangsters to sell them a car, Logan notices you in the underground garage and is surprised when you tell them that they have to leave. When the truth of your dad's profession comes out, it doesn't change Logan's feelings. In Chapter 5, when Salazar's goons try to grab you, he tells you to run and fights them. If you choose to tend to his wounds afterwards, he admits to being a mess and doesn't believe he is "whole". He apologizes for getting you involved with the crew and tells you to leave while you can. In Chapter 10, Colt reveals that Logan knew from the beginning that your dad was the cop who was assigned to the MPC case and this was the only reason why he talked to you in the first place. Teppei ordered him to. He was the one who called the police to the party in Chapter 1 to trick you into "owing" him. In Chapter 11, if you decide to hear him out, he tells you that when he met you, he forgot about everything, about the crew and about your dad. He was happy. Colt Kaneko Colt and Logan immediately start off on the wrong foot when the latter finds the former bothering you at the sideshow. It doesn't get better at the garage when they're washing and drying dishes after a late meal. In Chapter 4, Colt is worried that Logan's crush on you is risking the crew that was built by the Kaneko family over generations. Upon hearing that, Logan punches Colt before he can finish the sentence and they wrestle to the ground. In Chapter 10, Salazar goads Logan, telling the younger man that he is no longer Teppei's prized poodle since Colt came back. You find them fighting about you but you don't know what specifically about. They each want the other to tell you the truth, but Colt goes first and tells you the truth about your first meeting with Logan. Character Customization Other Looks Logan Denim Jacket.jpg|Denim Jacket LoganFace2Withbruise.png|Face 2 in white t-shirt & injured Logan Face 3 Shirtless and Injured.jpg|Injured & Shirtless Face 3 Logan Face 1 - Pixelated.jpg|Face 1 Over Phone Logan Face 2 - Pixelated.jpg|Face 2 Over Phone Logan Face 3 - Pixelated.jpg|Face 3 Over Phone Logan Face 4 - Pixelated.jpg|Face 4 Over Phone Logan2Underwear.png|Face 2 in underwear RoDLogan2Casino.png|Face 2 Suit RoDLoganCasinoFullView.png|Face 2 Suit Full View Logan F3 Suit Full View.jpg|Face 3 Suit Full View Logan F1 Prom.png|Face 1 Prom Logan F2 Prom.jpg|Face 2 Prom Logan F4 Prom.jpg|Face 4 Prom Logan F3 Prom.jpg|Face 3 Prom Miscellaneous RideOrDieOfficialBookCover.jpg|A version of Logan on the cover Logan'sCar.png|Logan's Car Logan'sCarescapingpolicechace.png|Logan evading police in his car BrakepedaltoLogan'scar.png|The brake pedal in Logan's car ClutchPedaltoLogan'scar.png|The clutch pedal in Logan's car GaspedaltoLogan'scar.png|The gas pedal in Logan's car GearShifttoLogan'sCar.png|The gear shift in Logan's car ThesteeringwheeltoLogan'scar.png|The steering wheel in Logan's car Logan'sCar and MC's 1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A ROD Ch.4 Car.png|A version of MC's Car & Logan's RoD_-_Logan%27s_necklace.PNG|Logan's necklace Logan's age.jpg|Confirmation that Logan is the same age as MC in Chapter 6 Trivia *A version of Logan is shown on the cover of Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance. *He is the seventh love interest you can customize. *He shares the same forename as Logan from The Freshman series and Logan Mills from the Most Wanted series. *According to his wanted poster sneak peek, his crimes include theft and street racing. As of Chapter 4, he is also guilty of attempting to sell stolen property *Logan's car, a 2005 Devore GT, bears a striking resemblance to the real world 2005 Ford GT. *In Chapter 5, if you decide to convince Logan to pretend to be a student, he can do a convincing Texan, British, or French accent. *In Chapter 6, it is confirmed that Logan is the same age as Your Character being 18 years old. *The name Logan is Scottish origin, which means "little hollow". *In a premium scene in Chapter 11, it is revealed the reason the cops showed up at Brent’s house in Chapter 1 is that he called them saying a big drug deal was going down. *In Chapter 13, it was revealed that Logan come from Detroit. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Criminals